Je suis Divergente !
by Lilytravels
Summary: Et si Tris n'avait jamais rencontrée Quatre ? Si il était partit chez les sans factions comme il l'avait prévu avant l'initiation de Tris ? Pendant l'attaque contre les Altruistes Tris parvient à s'échapper. Voici l'histoire de sa survie et de sa rencontre avec Quatre.
1. Prologue

"Je n'ai jamais été vraiment très sentimentale, en tout cas pas en apparence. J'ai été habituée à être attachée à très peu de chose. Et les personnes en qui j'avais confiance et que j'aimais se comptais sur les doigts d'une main. Mais c'est monnaie courante ici, si tu fais trop confiance au gens c'est dangereux, pour toi, ta famille et tes amis. Notre monde n'est plus ce qu'il était, avant le soleil brillait, on pouvait encore entendre les oiseaux chantés, les enfants jouaient, les voisins se disaient bonjour. Cela paraît tellement loin pourtant ce n'était que 1 an plus tôt. Avant que la guerre et la pauvreté ne touche tout le monde. J'habite dans une ville appelée Chicago, auparavant un système de faction était mis en place, ce n'était peut être pas le modèle le plus équitable mais au moins cela fonctionnait. J'étais Altruiste puis j'ai changé pour Audacieux et puis la guerre a éclatée juste après mon initiation. Les factions existent toujours mais ce n'est plus pareil, elle ne respecte plus leur code d'éthique. Alors toute la ville c'est embrasée, tout ce que je connaissais sont soit disparus, soit mort.

FLASH BACK

Cette nuit là, juste après notre dernière épreuve pour devenir Audacieux, tous ont été soumis à une simulation, ils se sont levés comme un seul homme et sont partis en guerre. Une guerre qui nous était imposée, plus personne ne parvenait à se réveiller de cet enfer. Personne sauf moi, pour la bonne raison que je suis pas Altruiste, je ne suis pas Audacieuse, je suis Divergente.

Si il y en avait d'autre dans mon cas je ne les ai pas vu, cette nuit là, je me suis contentée de les imités, pour ma propre survie. Je savais déjà que s'il me trouvait, il me tuerait. Je les ai suivit lâchement. A la descente du train je reconnue les routes en face de moi, c'était mon ancien quartier, mon ancienne maison, les Altruistes. Pourquoi aller vers là, que voulais-t-ils leurs faire ?

Je compris très vite que sa allait très mal tourné pour eux comme pour moi si j'étais découverte. Je suivit les autres, nous avions dépassé les leaders Audacieux qui eux ne semblaient pas le moins du monde sous contrôle. Ils nous observaient, le moindre mouvement de travers et c'était fini. J'attendis alors un peu, m'éloignant d'eux, de leur vue puis dès le moment venu je chercha ma maison, arrivée devant la porte j'entrai, la maison était silencieuse, il n'y avait personne, avec un peu de chance mes parents avaient peut-être réussit à se sauver avant que l'armée n'atteigne la maison. Je pris pour que se soit le cas. Je sortis de la maison avec ses mêmes gestes robotisés qu'avaient les autres Audacieux, je m'éloigna doucement du groupe qui s'était reformé et qui partait visiter les autres maisons lorsque je vis une opportunités je couru aussi vite que possible vers le quartier opposé, aucun bruit n'accompagna ma fuite, l'obscurité de la nuit m'avait permis de fuir sans être vu. Je me cacha alors dans une cave d'un immeuble. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rester là, alors que ma famille se faisait peut être tuer à l'angle de la rue. Je me décida donc à bouger de ma cachette, je sorti prudemment, sur le qui vive, la voie était libre je couru jusqu'à l'immeuble d'à côté mais où aller ? La ville était au Audacieux et aux Érudits maintenant. Alors que j'errais sans trop savoir où aller, puisque la seule certitude que j'avais c'était qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on me voit. J'entendis alors un bruit de l'autre côté de la rue. Je la vis alors, ma mère se tenait juste la devant moi, je lui sauta au cou trop heureuse de la revoir en vie, alors que je m'étais imaginer le pire pour elle.  
-Maman, t'es en vie, où étiez vous et où est papa ? Chuchotais-je  
Le sourire de ma mère perdit alors son éclat et une larme venait de couler sur sa joue.  
-Ton père n'est plus là ma chérie, il est partit à la recherche de ton frère avec 2 autres personnes lorsqu'il a compris ce qu'il se passait, ton frère n'a pas voulu le suivre, c'est en partant qu'il s'est fait tiré dessus.  
-Quoi ? Mais comment tu es sure que Caleb n'a pas été retenu par quelqu'un ?  
-Ma chérie, sur les 3 personnes qui y était parti seul un est revenu et encore il est en piteuse état. Viens nous devons partir sa devaient dangereux ici.

En effet des bruits se faisait entendre quelques rues plus loin.

Je ne pu y croire, mon frère, un traître ? Nous n'avons jamais été très proche l'un de l'autre mais je croyais qu'il nous aimait au moins. La aussi je me suis trompée lourdement. Nous sommes arrivées dans une cave souterraine d'une maison non loin, elle ressemblait sensiblement à celle où je m'était caché i peine 30 minutes.

Quelques personnes s'était déjà engouffrés dans cette cave, que des Altruistes d'ailleurs, certains visages que je n'avait jamais vu, d'autres des voisins et quelques enfants.

END FLASH BACK

Depuis cette nuit la, vous vous imaginé bien, plus rien n'a été pareil. La ville est maintenant contrôlée par les Érudits en majorité, ils ont tenu parole, les Audacieux ont eux ici leur siège à la tête du gouvernement. J'ai appris que les fraternels fidèle à eux même sont restés en dehors du conflit, continuant à approvisionner la ville de fruits et légumes, même si toute la nourriture est détourné par le régime politique mis en place. Les Sincères sont sont rangés du côté du plus fort n'ayant rien à offrir à part leur sincérité. Le reste des Audacieux, quand à eux, lorsqu'ils se sont réveillés ce sont divisés en deux, ceux qui par allégeance ou par crainte sont restés du côté du gouvernement et ceux qui étaient contre qui ont rejoins en grande majorité les sans factions.  
A ce que je sache la faction des Altruistes n'existe plus. Enfin c'est ce qu'ils croient et tant mieux. En vérité la grande majorité qui ne se sont pas faits tué durant cette attaque ont offert leur service aux sans factions. Il n'ont jamais été aussi nombreux d'ailleurs. Quand à moi l'idée de rejoindre les sans faction ne m'attire pas, l'ancienne Tris est morte, en même temps que ma mère. Elle s'est faite tirée dessus pendant des émeutes le lendemain de l'attaque. Une partie de moi est également partie avec elle, je me sens vide, plus de raison d'exister, le monde est devenu tellement sombre. Je me suis trouvé une carcasse de voiture à l'autre bout de la ville et j'essaye de vivre ou plutôt de survivre à tout ces évènements Apparemment tout le monde me croit morte moi aussi ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire au moins on me fiche la paix.


	2. Chapitre 1

-Faites pas de bruit j'ai repéré quelque chose dit une voix masculine  
-On va pas s'arrêter là c'est qu'une vielle bagnole grogna quelqu'un  
-Mais vous allez vous taire en répondit une autre  
Un homme s'avança dans la pénombre, il avait remarquer de loin un mouvement. Quelque chose l'attira sans qu'il ne sache l'expliquer. Soudain il entendit un bruit et vit une ombre commencer à courir devant la carcasse. N'attendant pas plus de temps, l'homme sauta par dessus le capot de la voiture rouillé par le temps et couru derrière la silhouette. Il la rattrapa sans problème et se jeta sur elle. La personne se débattu sous lui. Il la reteins sans problème et fut très surpris de voir qu'une jeune femme menue voir très maigre même arrivait à se débattre avec cette force.  
-Arrête ! Calme toi, on te veux pas de mal, comment tu t'appelle ?  
-Tant que tu sera sur moi, compte pas sur moi pour te répondre  
Et têtue en plus de sa !  
Il se leva donc et lui pris les mains pour la relevée.  
-Alors tu peux me dire maintenant ?  
-Tris, je m'appelle Tris, et vous, vous êtes qui ?  
Elle restait méfiante, il n'avait pas l'air méchant mais elle avait vu tellement de chose en un an sur la bêtise et la lâcheté humaine qu'elle ne croyait plus en rien et encore moins en quelqu'un.  
-Je m'appelle Quatre, je fait partit des sans factions, j'ai 3 personnes avec moi, vient je te les présente et après on sort de là. Elle ne dit rien et le suivit.  
-Voici Meg, une jeune femme brune avec des mèches roses lui adressa un signe de tête, Liam, le garçon blond de taille moyenne imita Meg et Uriah je vous présente...  
-Tris ! S'exclama Uriah, je te croyait morte je t'ai pas revu depuis l'attaque, il l'a pris dans ces bras.  
Tris trop surprise de revoir son ami n'avait fait aucun geste puis se réveillant, elle prit Uriah dans ces bras à son tour. Quatre aurait juré voir une larme coulé dans les yeux de la jeune femme.  
-Je suis difficile à tuer tu me connais ! Rigola-t-elle  
-Les autres vont pas le croire quand ils verront que tu es en vie !  
-Les autres ? Qui d'autre ? Combien ont survécu ?  
-Tu verra sa, on rentre maintenant, dit Quatre  
Poussé par la curiosité Tris les suivit, 5 km plus loin ils atteignirent des bâtiments défraîchis. Tant de questions restaient sans réponses !  
Le bâtiment était fissuré et une partie du toit menaçait de s'écrouler à chaque instant. Le petit groupe entra, après plusieurs couloirs, ils entrèrent dans une vaste salle. Il faisait encore nuits et pourtant quelques groupes étaient encore formés, certains discutant, d'autre s'entraînant au combat. Ils traversèrent la salle, certains se retournèrent sur leur passage, ne reconnaissant pas la jeune fille qu'ils ramenaient avec eux. Uriah ouvrit une porte et avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur se retourna :  
-Rester ici j'arrive tout de suite !  
Il entra alors dans une pièce plongé dans le noir. Sur le sol des couchettes étaient étalés et la moitié étaient occupées. Il s'accroupit près d'une d'entre elle et réveiller son occupant.  
-Uriah sérieux c'est pas drôle il doit être 4h du mat' laisse moi dormir grogna quelqu'un  
-Crois moi faut que tu vois sa et tu m'en voudra pas du tout de t'avoir réveiller !  
-Pas si sur... Malgré sa mauvaise fois, la personne se leva et s'étira  
-Bon qu'est ce qui se passe tu va me le dire je vois rien ici ! S'énerva la personne  
-Viens la surprise est juste à côté ! Dit Uriah avec une excitation qu'il ne parvenait pas à cacher

POV Tris  
Qu'est ce qui se passe encore Uriah fait beaucoup de mystère, j'espère juste que sa en vaux le coup. Les autres autour de moi on l'air aussi ennuyés que moi. Sa me rassure eux non plus ne savent pas qui on attend.  
La porte s'ouvre enfin sur une jeune métisse que je ne pensait jamais revoir...  
-Bon qu'est ce qui se passe ? Quatre tu peux me le dire toi...  
Elle ne m'avait pas encore vu j'étais rester dans un coin d'ombre où ses yeux ne s'étaient pas encore posés.  
-Christina... Ma voix me surpris, elle était plus rauque et plus basse que je ne l'aurais voulu.  
-Tris, c'est vraiment toi Tris, tu...t'es vraiment...  
Je ne la laisse pas finir et cour dans ses bras, laissant mes dernières barrières tomber, c'est beaucoup d'émotions pour une nuit je trouve. Elle se dégage et m'encadre le visage avec ses mains:  
-Et comment t'a réussit à t'en sortir ? Je veux dire je t'ai cherchée partout pendant des mois !  
-Je... j'hésite, dois-je le lui dire, devant autant de monde, et puis finalement je mourrais peut être dans une semaine alors autant que quelques personnes connaissent mon histoire. Mais Quatre me prend de court.  
-On va vous laisser vous expliquez tranquillement.  
Puis tous s'éloignèrent en discutant, nous laissant toute les deux face à face s'observant.  
-Viens on va s'asseoir, on pourra parler plus tranquillement dit-elle

On s'assied à une table plus loin. Pendant les heures qui suivirent je lui raconta tout, ma divergence, la peur ressentit lors de la nuit de l'attaque, la joie de retrouver ma mère, la détresse et la tristesse qui m'avait submergée lorsqu'elle est morte, les difficultés rencontrées lors de ma survie, je ne lui épargne rien si bien qu'à la fin nous nous retrouvons toute les deux en pleurs. Enfin je me rend compte que sa m'a manqué, parler avec elle, ma meilleure amie que j'ai cru morte, tout simplement parce que c'était plus facile que d'admettre la possibilité qu'elle soit en vie et qu'elle ne me recherchait pas.  
Puis se fut à son tour de me raconter son histoire, son réveil dans le quartier des altruistes, elle me raconta qu'elle eut de la chance, après quelques heures Uriah la retrouva ainsi que Will, ils avaient rassemblés ainsi beaucoup de monde : Divergents, sans factions, Altruistes et Audacieux, se battant pour survivre. Puis elle me raconta sa rencontre avec le groupe de sans factions de Quatre. Ce jeune homme timide mais pourtant si charismatique qui a su regrouper tous les réseaux de la résistance face au système politique mis en place. Et enfin sa lutte acharné qu'elle avait mené pendant près de 6 mois pour me retrouver sans résultat.  
Ce n'est que trois heures plus tard qu'une voix se fit entendre derrière moi.  
-Tu sais que statistiquement on aurait du tomber sur toi au moins une fois en un an !  
Je me retourne et ne suis pas surprise en voyant mon meilleur ami appuyé nonchalamment sur le mur d'à côté. Sa ne m'empêche pas de lui sauter dessus dès que je me retourne.  
-Moi aussi sa me fait plaisir de te revoir dit-il en souriant et en me rendant mon étreinte.


	3. Chapitre 2

-Ok alors on est organisé en 5 bases, dont 3 plus en périphérie de la ville et 2 souterraines. On ne donne jamais l'adresse exacte, si quelqu'un te la demande c'est qu'il est infiltré du gouvernement. En périphérie près de l'ancien quartier Altruistes c'est Marlene, près du quartier des Audacieux c'est Lynn, ici on se trouve près de la grande roue le nom de la base est Josh. Les bases souterraines sont situés sous le quartier des Sincères et sous le parc elles s'appellent Madison et Hayden. Sa va jusque la ? Des questions ?  
Cela faisait une heure que j'étais dans le bureau de Quatre. Ce dernier essayait de m'expliquer le fonctionnement de la résistance. Il faut dire que sa en donnerais presque mal à la tête.  
-Pourquoi les noms la ?  
-C'est en mémoire de ceux qu'on a perdu. Marlene et Lynn nous ont quittées i mois, Josh était un enfant Altruiste qu'on avait réussi à sauver du massacre mais qui est décidé 3 mois plus tard dans une embuscade, Madison une jeune Sincère qui n'était pas d'accord avec les siens avait décidé de nous rejoindre elle avait tout le courage d'une Audacieuse mais pas la pratique et Hayden était un Érudit, un de nos espions. Sa fait près de 6 mois qu'on a plus de nouvelles. On a préféré lui rendre hommage de cette façon.

Je ne m'y attendais pas pour Marlene et Lynn. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup parler pendant l'initiation et dire qu'elles me manqueront serait hypocrite étant donnés que je n'ai pas beaucoup pensée à elle pendant l'année écoulée, mais toute ces pertes est ce que sa en vaux vraiment le coup ?  
-Je suis désolée, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvée à dire  
-Tu n'a pas à l'être, tu ne savait même pas qu'ils existaient i minutes, et puis ils connaissaient tous les risques, son ton était cassant et ne demandait aucune réponse mais j'étais restée silencieuse que trop de temps.  
-Peut être mais même si je sais qu'en guerre on perd beaucoup de personnes et que même si je ne les connaissais pas beaucoup ou pour certains pas du tout je reste désolée de ce qui leur est arrivés.  
Il acquiesça un demi sourire l'air désolé avant de continuer  
-Merci, puis après une pause, qui as-tu perdu toi ?  
-Mes parents juste après l'attaque  
-Désolé  
-Tu n'a pas à l'être, tu ne les connaissait pas  
Il eu un petit sourire à ce moment, reconnaissant sa phrase, puis me laisse partir digérer les informations qu'il m'avait transmises.

Il faut avouer que la base où je me trouve, Josh, est assez bien construite. Elle se trouve dans une ancienne bâtisse à l'abandon et c'est vrai que l'on peut voir par les fenêtres la grande roue un peut plus loin. C'est un ancien immeuble, les résistants sont entassés dans les appartements. I étages et un appartement accueil environ 7 ou 8 personnes. J'ai été logée avec Christina, Will, Uriah, Adrian, un Audacieux Natif de 16 ans et Meg la jeune fille qui était avec Quatre quand ils m'ont trouvés. Pour l'instant nous sommes au rez de chaussé, Christina m'a expliquée que l'on pouvait être envoyé dans une des 4 autres bases, si ils manque de personnes ou si un gros coup se prépare.  
Je regarde ma montre, il est déjà 10 heure! Christina va se demander ce que je fais si je ne rentre pas tout de suite, et j'avoue que j'ai encore quelques points à éclaircir avec elle. Je pousse la porte de notre appartement, il est assez petit, l'entrée mène sur la pièce principale où sont entassés tous nos matelas pour la nuit et un petit couloir sur la droite mène à une petite salle de bain. Pour les repas la résistance est organisée comme une faction. Un appartement au 3ème étage à été improvisé en cafétéria, enfin on vole tout ce qui se mange et on ramène tout à la cafétéria qui sépare tout en portion pour une personne.  
Lorsque j'arrive dans la pièce centrale je vois Christina et Will qui range nos matelas en les empilant pour faire de la place dans la pièce.  
-Hey Tris, alors Quatre t'a expliqué le fonctionnement ? Demande Will  
-Ouais c'est assez compliquer mais sa va je commence à capter dis-je en rigolant  
-Si t'as des questions on peut peut-être t'aider ? Je sais que Quatre peut paraître froid à certains moment dit Christina  
Quatre ? Être froid ? Distant oui c'est certain mais je dirait plutôt qu'il est...énigmatique !  
-Oui je veux bien que tu m'explique 2 ou 3 trucs ! On se pose alors sur les matelas qui font alors office de canapé.  
-Voilà alors tu m'a dit qu'on pouvais être déplacé de la base où on se trouve ?  
-Oui sa arrive assez souvent d'ailleurs, elles ne fonctionnent pas vraiment toutes de la même manière, et puis ce n'est pas la même ambiance non plus qu'ici.  
-Ah bon ? Qu'est ce qui change ? Je veut dire c'est la même galère partout non ?  
-Pas vraiment tu sais, Will a l'air tout d'un coup gêné de me parler de ça, tout dépend d'où tu te trouve par exemple, Marlene est plutôt calme, rien ne s'y passe ou pas grand chose, il y a surtout des Altruistes qui y vivent et certains Audacieux reste aussi pour surveiller et contrôler que le gouvernements ne s'intéresse pas de près ou de loin à la base. La base Lynn est l'exacte opposé, les résidents sont surtout Audacieux et sans factions et les affrontements sont réguliers et surtout très violents. C'est pour sa qu'on tourne souvent les postes là-bas, très souvent les hommes, si tu est une femme à Lynn il peut t'arriver énormément de choses.  
-Mais pourquoi Quatre ou quelqu'un de confiance ne contrôle pas cette base au lieu ne les laisser s'entre tuer !  
-Quatre y a déjà mis quelqu'un mais pas forcément le bon...  
-C'est qui ?  
-Eric...

Coucou,  
Tout d'abord merci à tous de vous intéresser à ce que j'écris sa me fais énormément plaisir !  
Pour l'instant mes chapitres sont pas très très longs mais bon j'y travaille ^^ J'aurais voulu les faire plus long mais je tenait vraiment à couper le chapitre à ce moment là. Pour ce qui est d'Eric j'ai vraiment hésiter très longtemps: l'intégrer à l'histoire méchant ou gentil? J'ai même pensé à le tuer mais bon j'ai réussi à lui touver sa place et j'espère que sa vous plaira !  
Encore merci à vous tous pour vos encouragement  
Lilou.


	4. Chapitre 3

-QUOI ?! J'ai crier sans m'en rendre compte, c'était tellement improbable  
-Il a changé Tris m'explique Christina  
-Si il dirige sa base comme sa c'est qu'il n'y a pas eu d'énorme changement dans sa personnalité !  
-Nan sa pour sa personnalité il a encore la même, mais il affirme avoir changé de camp !  
-Mais comment Quatre à pu avoir confiance en lui !  
-On ne sais pas c'est entre Quatre et Eric, quelques semaines après l'attaque Eric est arrivé, il n'était pas armé et il a dit qu'il ne parlerais qu'à Quatre. Ils ont parler près de 2h et après sa Quatre a déclaré qu'on pouvais lui faire confiance.  
-Mais il oublie assez vite que c'est Eric qui travaillait avec Jeannine, c'est peut être un agent double !  
-Écoute, oui il est peut être violent, étrange et...  
-Étrange ? Il est dérangé tu veux dire ? Combien de fois il a voulu nous tuer ? Je veux continuer mais une voix derrière moi m'arrête  
-Mais j'ai jamais voulu te tuer Pète-sec, en tout cas pas consciemment !  
Eric se tenait dans l'entrée de notre appartement... Il n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, toujours autant de piercing !  
-Tu as fait en sorte que les Érudits réussissent leur plan, si sa c'est pas tenter de nous tuer !  
-Écoute j'ai mes raisons d'avoir rejoins la résistance, mais si t'es pas contente tu peux très bien partir ou alors m'accepter comme je suis et pourquoi pas faire ami-ami !  
Il avait dit sa avec son sourire narquois, il se moque de moi et ne s'en cache même pas. Ce mec me dégoutte !  
-Maintenant tu va me faire croire que t'es devenu un fraternel ! Ignore moi sa vaudra mieux ! Sur cette parole je commence à partir vers la porte quand Christina m'interpelle :  
Tris ! Tu va où il est même pas 11h !  
-Je préfère quitter cette pièce que de me retrouver avec ce mec !  
-Te donne pas cette peine, j'allais partir j'ai rendez vous avec Quatre. Dis Eric avec un air détaché avant de glisser un « On se retrouve tout à l'heure ! » d'un air moqueur.  
Je retourne alors à ma place sur le canapé improvisé, je suis souvent du genre bornée qui n'écoute pas ce qu'on lui dit mais j'avoue que je suis curieuse de toute cette organisation que je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien connaître.  
-Bon on parlera du problème « Eric » plus tard, Will, tu peux me dire comment sont les autres bases ? Sa ne peut pas être pire que Lynn apparemment !  
-Si on veut, les bases souterraines n'ont pas été créer dans le même but que les autres. Madison et Hayden sont utilisés pour tout ce qui concerne les renseignements, c'est un peu nos bureaux, c'est de là bas d'où partent tout les ordres, en temps normal c'est là bas que Quatre et le reste des chefs de la Résistance vivent.  
-Alors pourquoi Quatre est revenu ici ?  
-Je sais pas, faudra lui demander, mais je suis pas sur qu'il te réponde, il est assez...fermé ! Il parle pas beaucoup en général non plus.  
On décide alors de changer de conversation pour quelque chose de plus léger, c'est instants sont tellement rare de nos jour qu'il faut savoir les retenir. Lorsque midi sonna, on monte au 3ème étage pour manger. On retrouve alors à table Uriah, Meg, Adrian et Liam, le jeune homme qui faisait partit de l'équipe présente lorsque l'on m'a retrouvée. C'est un garçon assez timide, il ne parle pas beaucoup, à ce que j'ai compris c'est un audacieux natif qui a un an de plus que nous. Nous mangeons tranquillement lorsque Quatre s'assoit à côté de nous et nous donne les instructions pour les semaines à suivre.  
-Alors Will et Uriah vous bougez pour aller à Lynn, Christina et Liam vous prenez la relève à Marlene. Meg tu va aller à Hayden. Tris tu va rester avec moi quelques jours ici pour t'entraîner et voir comment tu te bats.  
Je ne répond pas, j'aurais préférée partir en mission sur une autre base comme les autres, je me sens inutile.  
-Quand partons nous ? Demanda Liam  
-Au plus vite cet après midi. Répondit Quatre avant de partir  
Il régnait à présent un silence de plomb à la table, tous se préparant mentalement à l'ambiance de la base où ils iront.  
Ce silence me met mal à l'aise, je me lève et prend la sortie, je descend les 3 étages et sors dehors, le vent frais fouettant mon visage. Je me met alors à marcher tranquillement observant tous ce qui se trouvait autour. C'est comme sa que je m'entraînais durant l'année, si j'ai garder ma force et mon agilité c'est grâce à l'entraînement sur des parcours. Je me sers de tout, les arbres, barrières, murs, tour. Je commence alors à courir, après 2 km j'arrive à la grande roue, sans ralentir l'allure je passe entre les premiers barreaux, je commence alors l'ascension de la roue. J'étais à 3 mètres de hauteur quand j'aperçois Quatre qui marche jusqu'à moi. Je descends en me laissant glisser contre les barreaux de la roue. En arrivant en bas je retrouve Quatre qui m'attendais.  
-T'es vraiment sure d'être humaine Tris ? Il sourit  
-Pourquoi tu dit sa, c'est pas très haut et on a une jolie vue de a ville  
-Si tu le dis, il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu  
-Bref, tu venais pour quelque chose j'imagine que tu avait quelque chose à me dire  
-C'est pas faux, je venais pour te demander de t'entraîner avec moi, voir où tu en est.  
-Ok on s'entraîne où ?  
-Pas très loin d'ici, on a récupéré des cibles, des couteaux et quelques sacs de frappe  
Nous courrons sur 1 km avant de s'arrêter. Autour de nous il n'y a pourtant rien, nous sommes en plein milieu de ce qui était auparavant un lac. Puis Quatre va un peu plus loin soulève quelques débris et en sors les cibles, derrière un rocher il dégage deux sacs de frappe.  
-On cache tout, pour éviter à des curieux de trouver le matériel, même si le gouvernement sait qu'il y a une résistance, ils pensent que nous ne somme pas assez organisé et pas assez nombreux. Je préfère qu'ils continuent à le croire.  
Je commence par le lancer de couteaux, puis nous retravaillons les techniques de combat au corps à corps. Alors qu'il m'explique un mouvement que je n'arrivait pas à comprendre il mis une main sur mon ventre et l'autre dans mon dos, il me disait de concentrer toute mon attention ici, mais la seule chose sur laquelle j'arrivais à me concentrer été la chaleur de sa main sur mon ventre. Quelle douce sensation. Puis je me réveille de ma transe lorsqu'il s'éloigne de moi. Non je ne peux pas m'attacher, et puis surtout pas à Quatre. Il est froid avec tout le monde pourquoi sa changerais avec moi !

Je me concentre alors sur ma mission principale du jour : m'entraîner. Et c'est ce que nous faisons nous travaillons jusqu'à épuisement pendant presque 1h30 puis il me rappelle que mes amis ne devraient pas tarder à partir. Après avoir tous cacher nous partons en courant jusqu'à la base.  
Je rentre à l'appartement où je vois 4 sacs à l'entrée.  
Uriah est sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vide. Je m'approche alors doucement de lui  
-Alors près pour le dépars ? Il sursaute  
-Oh je t'avais pas entendu arriver ! Ouais sa va tout est rangés dans le sac il reste plus que les adieux !  
-Mais non, on se revois bientôt, je vais pas rester tout le temps ici !  
-Ouai on verra bien !  
Uriah m'étonne de jour en jour. Pendant l'initiation il était toujours le premier à faire des blagues, à déconner. Alors qu'aujourd'hui il paraît avoir pris 5 ans de plus. Son air était moins enjoué. Bien sur en public il était rester le même mais je voyait souvent son regard se perdre dans le vide lorsqu'il pensait être seul.  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe Uriah ?  
-C'est rien, c'est juste que...Qu'elle me manque !  
-Marlene ?

-Oui, qui d'autre, Marlene la seule et l'unique ! Quand je l'ai vu la dernière fois elle partait en mission de routine. Elle...sa voix se brisa de chagrin, je n'ai jamais vu Uriah comme sa auparavant mais il continua quand même, Elle devait aller remplacer quelqu'un à la base des Altruistes, elle à été renommé par son nom parce que c'était son dernier poste. Elle a vu des Audacieux du gouvernement s'approcher trop près. Alors elle a fait son boulot, la protéger. Ce que je n'ai pas su faire pour elle.  
-Mais tu n'aurais rien pu faire à par vous faire tuer tout les deux ! Répliquais-je Mais au fond je le comprend, j'ai longemps ressentit sa et je le ressent encore. J'aurais du être là pour ma mère et alors peut être qu'elle serais encore là elle aussi.  
-Non, j'aurais du être là... sa voix se brisa, désormais il pleurait à chaude larme sur mon épaule. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour réconforté les personnes. Alors nous restons là enlacés, le seul geste que je m'autorise est ma main caressant son dos essayant tant bien que mal de l'aider.  
Les minutes s'écoulent, puis je vois Quatre à la porte d'entrée, il nous regarde d'un air...Jaloux ? Nan je me fais des films vraiment faut que j'arrête. Je me sépare alors d'Uriah qui me chuchote  
-Merci Tris, merci d'être là pour moi  
Je lui souri gentiment, contente d'avoir pu aider quelqu'un.  
On se retrouve tous dans l'entrée de l'immeuble. Leur sac sur le dos, les au revoir entre Christina, Will, Uriah et moi sont durs. A peine retrouvés qu'il faut déjà repartir.  
Lorsque tous mes amis sont partis, je retourne à l'appartement. Je reste interdite alors que je vois Quatre assis sur un matelas et qui a l'air de m'attendre puisque dès qu'il me voit il se lève et commence :  
-Je savais pas pour toi et Uriah...  
Ah c'est donc sa qui le tracasse !  
-Oh non y a rien entre nous, on est juste de très bons amis, il repensait juste à Marlene et comme j'étais là je l'écoutait et le consolais c'est tout  
-Oh ! Désolé vous sembliez proche alors...Oublie pas qu'on s'entraîne encore demain à 9h et encore désolé je vais te laisser, passe une bonne soirée Tris...  
-Attend Quatre !  
Mais pourquoi je l'appelle, trop tard pour les questions, il était déjà revenu devant moi.  
-Oui ?  
-heu... Sa te dirais de sortir prendre un peu l'air ?  
Quelle idiote ! J'étais censé ne pas pensé à lui autrement que comme un chef et je l'invite à sortir !  
-Oui pourquoi pas, répondit-il avec un petit sourire  
Nous sortons et marchons en silence. Ce n'est pas un silence pesant, c'est un silence agréable. C'est ce que j'apprécie avec Quatre, on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps et pourtant on peut rester côte à côte sans avoir besoin de parler. C'est lui qui brise ce silence :  
-Alors parle moi de toi !  
-Oh euh... Je suis né Altruiste puis le jour du choix je suis allée chez les Audacieux...  
-Nan pas la vie qu'on nous oblige à choisir, dis moi qui tu es, ce que tu aime, ce qui te tiens en vie !  
-Je ne sais pas... Je suis une fille parfaitement banale !  
Il s'arrête et se tourne vers moi puis me chuchote :  
-Crois moi Tris tu es tout sauf banale.  
Puis il parti, me laissant seule dehors incrédule.


	5. Chapitre 4

Le lendemain je suis dehors sur le terrain d'entraînement, il est désert. C'est vrai que j'ai pas mal d'avance, il n'est que 7h45 et on n'a rendez vous qu'à 9h mais je tournais en rond à l'appartement et puisque je ne voulais pas réveillez Adrian j'ai préférée me lever. Les paroles de Quatre reste dans ma tête : « tu es tout sauf banale ». Pensait-il vraiment sa de moi ? Personne n'a jamais ce genre de remarque pour parler de moi. A la maison c'était toujours Caleb qui était le plus doué, le plus fort. Celui qui recevait les mérites. La preuve il a joué son rôle à la perfection copiant le style Altruiste alors qu'il avait choisit les Érudits depuis longtemps. Personne n'a jamais pensé que je pouvais être forte moi aussi, personne sauf Quatre, la seule personne qui ne me regarde pas comme une pauvre petite qu'on doit protégée.

Je décide de m'entraîner pour tuer le temps et pour arrêter de penser aussi. Alors que je sors les cibles, je vois une silhouette s'avancer vers moi. C'est Quatre, apparemment lui aussi n'a pas beaucoup dormi !  
-Hey, on avait pas dit 9h ? me dit il, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres  
Ce sourire que j'aime tant, et qui lui va si bien.  
-Salut, si c'était bien 9h mais fallait que je bouge, j'avais plus sommeil ! Et toi c'est assez tôt pour sortir non ?  
Il rigole doucement avant de répondre avec un air plus sérieux :  
-J'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, il a eu un problème à Lynn cette nuit et j'ai du intervenir et après c'est Hayden qui a appelé pour des détails du prochains plan d'attaque  
-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Y a une attaque de prévue bientôt ?  
-Rien de trop grave je te rassure Uriah et Will vont bien ! C'était juste un incident entre Eric et un Sans faction. Et pour ta 2ème question, oui une attaque est prévue mais sa tu le saura en temps et en heure.  
-Qu'est ce que fais Eric à la tête d'une base ? C'est pas le type le plus équilibré mentalement pour ce genre de boulot!  
-Je sais ce que tu pense, Eric m'en a parlé. Je comprend tes réticences, mais si tu ne lui fais pas confiance, fait moi confiance. Je sais ce que je fais.  
-Si tu le dit, mais on ne peux pas décemment laisser la base Lynn comme ça ! Les hommes y vont à reculons !  
-Je sais mais je vais bientôt régler ce problème, ne t'inquiète pas.  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare mais pour une fois je ne dit plus rien, oui j'ai confiance en lui, j'espère juste que son jugement est le bon. Je laisse tomber mes questions puis nous nous concentrons sur l'entraînement.

Une heure plus tard on range le matériel, et nous rentrons en marchant, puis je décide de briser le silence :  
-Quand est ce que je peux partir moi aussi, je veux dire je suis assez entraînée tu l'a bien remarqué !  
Après un silence, Quatre soupire puis me répond :  
-Oui tu as raison, je n'ai plus aucune excuses pour te garder ici. Que dirais tu de partir pour Marlene ?  
-Je m'attendais plutôt à une base qui bouge un peu plus, je réponds un peu déçu  
-Comme laquelle, Lynn ? Nan pas tout de suite, imagine si ça se passe mal ! Et puis tu ne pourrais pas supporter Eric je te rappelle !  
-Arrête de me protéger Quatre ! Je veux pas faire de surveillance, je veux être utile, et apparemment c'est là bas qu'il y a besoin d'aide !  
-...Ok t'a gagné, tu rejoins la base avant midi.  
Trop contente qu'il ait enfin céder, je lui saute dans les bras. Après m'être rendu compte de ce que j'avais fais, je m'excuse, en rougissant puis je cours le peu qu'il me restait jusqu'à la base, ne lui laissant pas de temps pour réagir.

30 minutes plus tard mes affaires sont déjà rassemblé dans mon sac à l'entrée de l'appartement.  
-Alors comme sa toi aussi tu pars ? Demande Adrian  
-Et oui, je vais voir les gars à Lynn  
-Fais attention à toi Tris ! C'est une base dangereuse.  
-Je sais,qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec cette base ! M'exclamais-je  
-Quatre veut juste te protéger. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs, je te connais pas beaucoup mais j'ai entendu parler de toi pendant votre initiation, et je te respecte énormément, je veux juste pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !  
-Merci Adrian, mais je sais ce que je risque là bas ne t'inquiète pas.

Sur ces mots je quitte la pièce, mon sac sur le dos. Mais j'ai à peine le temps de posez mon sac à terre dans l'entrée de l'immeuble qu'une voix m'interpelle :  
-Alors sa y est tu es prête ? Tu es sure de toi, tu veux vraiment y aller ?  
C'était Quatre, un air inquiet sur le visage.  
-Oui Quatre, je suis sure, et je ne serais pas seule, y aura Will et Uriah et en dernier recours y a toujours Eric, j'espère pour toi que je peux avoir confiance en lui ?  
-Oui, j'ai confiance en lui, mais fait attention quand même. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui vient te chercher pour t'emmener à la planque.  
Je ne sais pas si sa me rassure beaucoup mais bon, je ferais avec.

-Hey ! Salut Pète-sec !  
-Bonjour Eric, et moi c'est Tris, essaye de t'en souvenir ! Dis-je sèchement  
-Toujours aussi charmante Pète-sec ! Ma réplique n'a pas l'air de le troubler le moins du monde.  
-Eric ! Vas y doucement s'il te plais ! Quatre le rappelle à l'ordre  
-Mais oui t'inquiète pas, je te la ramène en entier ta chouchoute !  
Je rougis suite à sa réponse, puis sans tarder nous prenons la route.

Nous marchons en silence puis nous courrons pour prendre le train. Nous sautons sur un toit un peu avant le quartier Audacieux. Nous arrivons sans problème à la base. D'extérieur elle ressemble à une ancienne usine désaffectée. Nous pénétrons à l'intérieur, là je comprend un peu plus les critiques sur la base. L'intérieur ressemble à un immense gymnase, à vu d'œil, il y a environ 200 hommes dans cette salle. Beaucoup s'entraînant sur les machines de musculation dans un coin, certain parlaient autour d'une table, d'autre se battant. Si la misère avait une image à elle même, j'aurais mis cette salle dans la définition. Des personnes dormaient à même le sol. Une odeur nauséabonde se dégageait de la salle. De la transpiration, mêler au sang, à la chaleur d'été et aux plaies infectées. J'en ai la nausée!

-Bon je te laisse ici, tes amis doivent être dans le coin...Ou pas ! Bonne chance ! Puis Eric s'en va vers se qui se trouve être son bureau.  
Je marche doucement, observant tout autour de moi, quand je sens une main s'agripper à mon bras.  
-Hey ma petite, qu'est ce que tu fais ici, c'est pas un endroit pour une fille comme toi.  
L'homme était immense, puait l'alcool et la transpiration. Il y a deux chose que je déteste par dessus tout, les mecs ivres et qu'on me traite de « petite » ! Quelques hommes nous encerclent créant ainsi un ring improvisé.  
Je me retire de sa poigne, et alors qu'il essayait de me tirer les cheveux pour me tenir près de lui je m'écarte, puis prenait mon élan je jette un coup de pied dans le ventre, j'esquive ensuite un coup de poing qu'il cherche à me lancer, il est déséquilibré, je m'en sers, je saute et lui assène un coup de poing dans l'abdomen. Il s'écrase par terre, il cherche à attaquer mais 2 personnes derrière moi l'en dissuadèrent.

-Je te laisse 2h toute seule et tu démolis déjà le premier que tu croise ! Je venais voir comment tu te débrouillais ici, mais apparemment sa à l'air d'aller ! Quatre avait dit sa sur un ton léger mais je pouvais sentir son inquiétude.  
-Pourquoi tu m'a pas dit que tu venais Tris ! Je t'aurais attendu ici ! Dit Uriah  
-Ouais désolé on a pas eu le temps de te prévenir Uriah. Et Quatre j'y peux rien, fallait pas me chercher ! Je ris et essaye de passer mon anxiété. Le combat c'était plutôt bien passé, mais c'était dû à mes réflexes. Je ne m'étais pas battu comme sa depuis très longtemps !  
-Bon ok ! Vient Tris je te fais visiter ! Dis Uriah  
Je pars alors avec lui. Nous prenons un escalier collé au mur qui monte vers une passerelle, de la haut on peut voir toute la salle. Quelques portes se trouve sur le côté droit. Uriah m'explique :  
-La première porte c'est le bureau d'Eric, enfin c'est plus une sorte d'appartement puisqu'il y vit. La deuxième c'est ce qui nous sert de salle de bain, et un point important que tu va beaucoup apprécié, c'est une salle de bain mixte !  
Génial, sa ne change pas beaucoup de l'initiation, de toute façon faudra bien faire avec !  
-Ok, et la troisième porte c'est quoi la cafétéria ?  
-C'est la que la survit se complique ici, la cafétéria sa n'existe pas, si tu veux manger faut te le trouver par toi même. Et surtout ne ramène rien ici, tu serais tentée de le partager et de ne plus rien avoir à manger au final !  
-Ok, je digère la nouvelle, c'est le cas de le dire ! Donc y a quoi derrière la 3ème porte ?  
-Une pièce qu'on utilise pas, avant c'était une autre bureau mais il est inhabité, personne n'arrive à supporter Eric pour diriger avec lui cette base.  
Une idée me vient soudainement en tête, je me promet d'en parler à Quatre très rapidement !  
-Et donc c'est tout y a que ça dans la base ?  
-Ouais c'est bon, tout est visité !  
On redescend en silence, je me rend compte que ce soir je vais devoir me trouver un endroit dans cette salle pour dormir, alors qu'elle est rempli d'hommes qui souhaitaient me voir morte y a même pas une heure !  
Mais Uriah semble comprendre ce qui me travaille :  
-Ne t'inquiète pas tu dormira à côté de Will et moi, personne ne te fera du mal.  
Je le crois, il ne laissera personne me toucher, notre relation a changé depuis que l'on s'est retrouvés, c'est plus qu'un ami, c'est un grand frère, d'ailleurs je n'ai pas de nouvelles du sien, Zeke :  
-Au fait, je n'ai pas revu Zeke... Il va bien ?  
-Oui ne t'inquiète pas il n'est pas mort si c'est ce que tu veux dire, je...Il est passé du côté du gouvernement... Je n'ai pas pu lui parler mais on l'a vu plusieurs fois, il patrouille pour le compte des Érudits maintenant  
Sa nous fait un point commun en plus maintenant, lui aussi son frère l'a abandonné.  
-Oh, désolé... Je... J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi te dire...  
-Ne t'inquiète pas... Toi au moins tu sais ce que c'est que de se retrouver dans cette situation, je sais pour ton frère, Caleb... Quand on faisait des recherches pour te retrouver on a également rechercher ta famille... Je suis désolé que tu es perdu autant de personne si tôt.  
J'avais vraiment envie de lui répondre, de lui dire que sa allait, que ce n'était pas grave, que je m'était remise de tout sa, la perte de mes parents, la trahison de mon frère, la guerre. Mais c'est faux, même si ça va mieux, c'est jamais bon. Alors je ne dit rien et il me prend dans ces bras.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Tris, on ira mieux, sa prend du temps mais ça ira.  
Je n'arrive pas à répondre donc je me laisse bercer par ses paroles.  
-Désolé, j'arrive peut être au mauvais moment...  
C'est Quatre, décidément si je veux lui faire comprendre qu'entre Uriah et moi c'est purement amical, faudra qu'il arrête de nous surprendre comme sa !  
-Non t'inquiète pas, c'est bon ça va, tu voulais quelque chose Quatre ? Dit Uriah  
-Oui je peux te parler Tris ?

J'acquiesce et suis Quatre dehors. Nous restons en silence puis il commence:  
-Je voulais te dire que je pars pour Madison, on monte une opération et ça commence à devenir sérieux. Je te tiendrais au courant mais dans l'immédiat je sais pas pour combien de temps on en a. Peut être plusieurs semaines.  
-Ok... Je voulais te demander quelque chose qui m'est venu tout à l'heure. J'ai entendu dire que personne ne réussissais à diriger la base avec Eric et qu'apparemment le poste était vacant donc...  
-Viens en au fait Tris, je vas pas me moquer si tu demande franchement !  
-Ok, est ce que je peux diriger Lynn avec Eric ?  
Il y a un blanc, puis Quatre rigole. Il a l'air même hilare et ne semble pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Sympa, pour quelqu'un qui n'allait pas se moquer !  
-C'est pas toi qui ne peut pas le supporter ? Et je te rappelle que t'a réussit à te battre à peine 10 minutes après être arriver !  
-Laisse moi une chance ! Cette base à besoin de changement ! Quand à Eric on verra il est peut être pas si mauvais après tout !  
-Je t'en pris tu ne pense même pas un mot de ce que tu dit !  
C'est pas faux, je ne pense pas vraiment qu'Eric ait changé mais raison de plus pour que je prenne ce poste, je pourrais peut être avoir un œil sur lui et être plus tranquille.  
-Écoute laisse moi une semaine à ce poste et si je ne fais pas l'affaire j'irais la où tu veux que j'aille. Je ne broncherais même pas !  
-Non Tris, pas cette fois, j'ai bien voulu que tu vienne ici, et je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai accepté ! Reste à ton poste en sécurité, entraîne toi et surveille les alentours !  
-Pourquoi tu me veux à tout prix en sécurité ? Y a même pas 2 semaines tu ne me connaissait même pas !  
-Justement... Il avait dit ça en murmurant et se rapprochant de moi à chaque parole, J'arrive pas à me concentrer si je ne te sais pas en sécurité, tu es toujours dans ma tête. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un m'obsède autant... Il remet délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.  
-Mais on se connaît seulement depuis une semaine Quatre...  
-Et alors ! On est en tant de guerre, si je meurt demain je ne veux rien regretter... Et je veux surtout pas partir sans avoir fais ça...  
Il met sa main sur ma joue, et parcours les derniers centimètres qui nous sépare et m'embrasse tendrement. Sa main se pose sur ma taille et mes mains s'enroule autour de son cou. C'est mon premier baiser et cela ressemble fortement au dernier. Tout d'un coup je réalise que je ne veux pas qu'il parte, je veux qu'il reste avec moi. Il recule me laissant respirer, mais ses mains restent sur mes hanches de même que les miennes autour de son cou. Son front vient contre le mien, puis je brise le silence :  
-Pourquoi faut il que l'on veuille toujours nous tuer. Pourquoi on ne peux pas juste vivre et pas survivre en ayant peur que se soit la dernière fois que l'on se voit...  
-Un jour, je te le promet, on mènera une vie tranquille. Mais en attendant, faut que j'y aille.  
Je ne cherche pas à le retenir sachant très bien que sa ne rendra les au revoir plus durs encore.


	6. Chapitre 5

J'ai tenu ma promesse, je suis restée à mon poste, cela fait un mois maintenant que je n'ai pas vu Quatre. Il me manque, j'ai peur qu'on nous annonce qu'une opération ait mal tourné et qu'il soit tué ou même capturé. Il est ma force mais également ma faiblesse.  
Je me suis surprise à rêver à cette vie que nous pourrions avoir tout les deux après la guerre. Avant cela me paraissait tellement loin, mais Quatre m'a redonné espoir. L'espoir qu'un jour on puisse avoir une vie tranquille ! Depuis peu j'arrive à m'imaginer cette vie, lui, moi, une maison dans un quartier résidentiel, 2 ou 3 enfants pourquoi pas un chient même ! Et tout cela je le doit à Quatre, et cela me fait peur, j'ai peur d'être autant dépendante de quelqu'un. J'avais pourtant tout fait pour ne pas finir comme ça ! Mais il a fallu qu'il débarque dans ma vie. Depuis qu'il m'a trouvé tout a changé !

Quand je rentre ce soir, la lune est déjà haute dans le ciel, il est 1 heure du matin. Je viens juste de terminer ma ronde, je vais me coucher lorsqu'un mouvement dehors attire mon attention. Il serais peut être plus prudent de réveiller Will et Uriah, mais ils dorment tellement bien, et puis c'est peut être rien.

Je sors alors et fais le tour du bâtiment, à priori il n'y a rien, c'est une fausse alerte. Je me retourne pour rejoindre mon matelas de fortune mais j'aurais du me douter que je ne pouvais pas être tranquille pendant une soirée ! Un main m'agrippe le poignet et me force à me retourner, alors que je m'apprête à crier un scotch se colle sur ma bouche et un capuchon s'abat sur ma tête. Je ne vois plus rien alors je me commence à me concentrer sur les voix et sur les mains.  
Deux personnes me tiennent les bras. Je devine que quelqu'un se trouve devant moi. J'allais continuer mon inventaire mais on m'asséna un coup de pied dans le ventre. S'en suivit de quelques coup de poing dans le ventre, sur le visage. Je sens mes jambes se dérobés, c'est à peine si je sens ma chute sur le sol. De toute façon mes agresseurs n'ont pas l'air d'en avoir finit avec moi. Un coup parvient à ma tempe et je sombre dans l'inconscience.

J'ouvre les yeux... Avec difficultés ! Je me trouve dans une pièce, elle me rappelle ma chambre d'altruiste, petite et fonctionnel. Puis j'entends des voix venant d'en bas. Je veux me lever, mais mes jambes me lâchent, une douleur insupportable au ventre me fit me plier en deux. Je tombe par terre dans un bruit assourdissant. Aussitôt la conversation en bas s'arrête et j'entends des pas dans l'escalier. La porte s'ouvrit sur... Quatre.

Quelle soulagement de le voir, j'en oublierais presque la douleur de mes côtes.  
-Tris ! Il s'approche et me porte dans ses bras pour me remettre dans le lit. Il faut que tu te repose, c'est traumatisant ce que tu as vécu.  
-Quatre, ma voix est rauque et sèche, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
-Tu ne te souvient de rien ? Demande Quatre, étonné et gêné  
-Si je me rappelle d'être rentrée à la base, j'ai vu quelque chose et puis... La mémoire me reviens au fur et à mesure, oh mon dieu !

Mes yeux se remplirent d'eau sans que je contrôle quoi que se soit. J'ai tellement eu peur de mourir !  
-C'est normal me dit Quatre, c'est le choc ça fait du bien de pleurer, y a que moi ici  
Puis je ne retiens plus rien me jetant dans les bras de Quatre en pleurant.  
-Qui... Qui m'a retrouvée ?  
-Eric, il a entendu quelque chose dehors, quand il est allé voir, il t'a vu, tu était déjà inconsciente puis il m'a appelé tout de suite. Je suis venu presque aussitôt.  
-Sa fait combien de temps que je dors ?  
-Sa fait 3 jours, je t'ai emmenée à Marlene, plus approprié pour les soins de ce genre...  
-De ce genre ?  
-Tris, tu ne peux pas te rappeler de ça, tu était inconsciente … Quatre avait du mal dire ce qu'il me cachait, il sera ses poings, il semblait en colère, triste et vulnérable puis il continua, mais ils n'ont pas fait que te battre...

Mes yeux se remplir une nouvelle fois, mais pas que de tristesse, de douleur, de haine de colère et d'humiliation. Ces hommes m'ont pris quelque chose que j'étais fière d'avoir gardé. C'était ma première fois, et ils ont réussit à me voler une des rares choses auquel je tenais.  
Je reste là calée dans les bras de Quatre, je m'endors en entendant ses battements de cœur.

Quand je me réveille je suis seule et le jour commence à se lever. Je sors une jambe puis l'autre, j'arrive à marcher. J'ignore la douleur et me dirige dans la salle de bain. Des vêtements propres m'attendent sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je me glisse sous la douche non sans peine. Un hématome s'étend sur mes côtes gauche, les traces de mon agression sont encore bien présente, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Je sors de la douche et pourtant j'ai toujours l'impression d'être sale, souillée...

Je ne me suis pas regardée dans la glace depuis, et je crois que j'aurais du éviter. J'ai un œil au beurre noir, un énorme bleu couvre ma mâchoire. Je crois que j'en ai vu assez, je m'habille aussi vite que mon corps le permet et sors de la pièce. Je descends, je suis guidée par une odeur de bacon et de toast. A ma grande surprise je dois dire, je vois Quatre dans la cuisine s'affairant à préparer le petit déjeuner. Il s'arrête alors qu'il m'entend.

-Hey ! J'ai préparé le petit dèj' j'ai pensé que ça te ferais du bien dit-il  
-Merci c'est gentil, je tire une chaise et je m'assois, il fait de même en face de moi.  
-Écoute si tu as besoin d'en parler...  
-Non Quatre... Je veux dire je commence tout juste à l'accepter, et je ne suis pas du tout capable d'en parler ni même d'y penser sans que j'ai envie de tout faire exploser dans cette pièce alors...  
-Je comprend, n'hésite pas quand tu sera prête...  
-Merci j'y penserais...

Puis nous déjeunons en silence, ce même silence que j'apprécie tant chez Quatre. Malgré le fait qu'il sache ce qui s'est passé durant l'attaque il ne m'oblige pas à me confier et ne me regarde pas avec pitié. Puis je décide de briser ce silence avec une question :  
-Au fait, je me suis toujours demandé, comment tu t'appelle vraiment ?  
Il ne répond pas tout de suite puis après une inspiration il commence :  
-On m'a appelé Quatre pendant mon initiation Audacieux...  
-Tu était un transfert ?  
-Oui... Je viens d'ici, de chez les Altruistes, mais j'ai du partir... par nécessité  
-Nécessité ?  
-Tous les articles des Érudits sur les altruistes n'était pas tous faux... Je suis Tobias... Tobias Eaton.  
Sa me reviens d'un coup, Marcus Eaton avait un fils, ce dernier a choisit une autre faction, c'est alors qu'on commencé des rumeurs sur une possible maltraitance chez les Eaton. Mais Tobias était aussi le nom d'un de mes amis étant enfant, pour ne pas dire mon meilleur ami. Il m'avait prévenu qu'il partait pour les audacieux, et il l'a fait...  
-Tobias... Mon père m'avait parlé de toi, vu qu'il était proche de ton père...  
-Appelle moi comme sa que lorsqu'on est tout les deux je ne tien pas à ce que ça se sache, pas pour l'instant en tout cas...  
-Oui pas de soucis...

-Au faite j'ai pris ma journée, j'ai demandé à ne pas être dérangé pour pouvoir être avec toi. Tu voudrais faire un truc particulier ? Me demande Tobias  
-Que dirais tu de ne rien faire justement ? On passe nos journées à courir, se battre, se cacher et avoir peur pour nous ou pour les autres. Je voudrais juste passer une journée complètement banale et normale avec toi.  
Il sourit et hoche la tête. Nous nous installons donc sur le canapé entourés d'une couverture. Après un moment de silence il s'approche doucement et m'embrasse amoureusement.

-Sa faisait longtemps que j'attendais ça avoua-t-il  
-Moi aussi, nous nous sourions et je passe mes jambes sur les siennes.  
-Je... Je voulais savoir … Où on en est nous deux... Je veux dire y a un mois tu m'a dis tout ça et je... Je veux pas me faire de faux espoirs sur une relation qui n'existerais jamais...  
J'ai parlée aussi vite que j'ai pu, par honte d'en parler ou de me faire rejeter.  
-Je tiens énormément à toi Tris, tu es merveilleuse, courageuse, magnifique...  
Je rougis sous tant de compliments.  
-Mais... Y a forcément un « mais » dans ce que tu va me dire... J'appréhende juste de quoi il en retourne  
-Y a pas de mais... Y a que j'aimerais énormément qu'on ai une réelle relation... De couple, je ne l'ai même jamais dis à qui que ce soit, mais... Je t'aime Tris, et tu es la femme de ma vie...

Je suis sûrement devenue aussi rouge qu'une tomate mais je suis heureuse et en ce moment la personne la plus comblée de cette ville ! Et comme on a jamais assez d'une seule vie et qu'on ne sais pas ce que demain peux apporter comme douleur et perte je lui répond  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Tobias...

Il me souri et m'embrasse. Nous passons la journée comme ça. Il me pose des questions sur ma vie d'avant la guerre, sur mes goûts, mes passions, ce que j'attends de la vie plus tard. Il a l'air tellement sur de lui, pour lui la guerre se terminera bientôt et nous pourrons vivre heureux tous. Je le crois mais je reste moins optimiste que Tobias.  
Quand la nuit tombe, il est temps d'aller se coucher. C'est le moment que je redoute le plus. Comment lui dire que je ne veux pas aller trop vite et qu'il me faut du temps pour digérer ce qui s'est passé ? Mais encore une fois cet homme merveilleux m'étonne.  
-Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, je te fais visiter la base demain. Je dors sur le canapé cette nuit si tu veux, je suis pas loin comme ça.  
Je lui sourie, l'embrasse puis monte me coucher.

Je me retrouve à la base Lynn, il fait sombre et elle est vide. Je peux entendre un bruits de pas, ils me suivent ! Je ne sais pas combien ils sont, j'essaye de courir mais je reste sur place, mes jambes refuse de bouger ! La panique s'empare de moi, les bruits de pas se rapprochent encore plus, accompagnés d'échos de voix :/em/p  
-Cours ma jolie, tu n'ira pas bien loin...  
-On arrive !  
J'essaye de bouger mais rien de fais je n'y arrive pas, une main me prend le poignet et me tire, j' hurle.

Je me réveille enfin, en larme, et vois Tobias assis sur le côté de mon lit. Je me précipite dans ces bras.  
-Chut, c'est finis. C'est normal que tu rêve de ça. Ne t'inquiète pas je serais toujours là.  
Il me berce. Alors que je commence à retomber dans le sommeil je le sens bouger pour retourner dans le canapé.  
-Tobias...Tu peux... Rester ? S'il te plais  
Il souri timidement et prend place à ma gauche tandis que je lui fais une place dans le lit.  
Je me réfugie dans ces bras et tombe dans un sommeil sans rêves.


	7. Chapitre 6

POV Tobias

La nuit de l'agression de Tris

Je suis dans mon bureau à Madison, travaillant sur une prochaine attaque, quand Uriah arrive dans mon bureau, il est affolé.  
-Uriah ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
-C'est Tris... Il reprend sa respiration il veut continuer mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir je suis déjà dehors courant vers le train.  
Qu'est ce qui a pu se passer, il avait l'air affolé et inquiet. Je ne perd pas de temps, je cours et saute dans le train.

Arrivé à Lynn, Eric m'attend à l'entrée.  
-Quatre, je les est arrêtés dès que je suis arrivé... Mais ils ont eu le temps de lui faire beaucoup de mal...  
-Où est-elle ? Je suis impatient je reconnais mais l'inquiétude l'emporte je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais ça à l'air grave!  
-Je l'ai mise à mon appartement...  
Je le laisse là et monte jusqu'à l'appartement d'Eric, j'entre dans la chambre, c'est la que je la vois. Une larme coule sans que je puisse la contrôler... Elle paraît tellement petite et fragile comme ça, des marques de coups sont présentent un peu partout sur son corps. Des marques de strangulations sur son cou, des bleus sur sa mâchoire, son œil au beurre noir et les marques ne s'arrêtaient pas là... Je la couvre d'une couverture avant de sortir de la pièce. Eric m'attend à l'extérieur. Je ne trouve pas les mots pour lui demander ce qui s'est passé alors il commence comprenant ma question muette.

-Elle revenait d'une de ses rondes, je ne sais pas comment ils ont réussit à l'attirer mais ils étaient assez nombreux pour l'attaquer sans risquer quoi que se soit...  
-Combien ?  
-J'ai réussit à en avoir 3 et les deux autres se sont enfuient. Tu veux les voir tout de suite ou entendre la suite de l'histoire ?  
-Qu'est ce qui peut être pire de toute façon ? Je me demande  
-Quatre, quand j'ai entendu ce qui se passait je suis venu directement mais le mal était fait... Quatre ils l'ont violée...  
Je crois que j'ai pâli encore plus dès qu'il me dit ça. Je veux les tuer ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant et j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre de vouloir prendre leurs vies mais ce qu'il lui on fait...  
-Où sont ils ? Ma voix reste calme mais est chargé de colère, mes mains tremblent frénétiquement.  
Après un regard, il vois qu'il ne vaux mieux pas être contre moi ce soir et me conduis aux cellules improvisées.  
-Tu peux nous laisser Eric. Je veux pas être dérangé.  
Il me laisse à regret. Il a peur que je fasse une connerie et il a raison je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me contenir...

Je reste plus d'une heure dans la cellule. J'étais comme en transe, tellement obnubilé par la colère que je ne me rappelle plus tous les gestes et les coups que j'ai pu donner. Je sors et me lave les mains pleine de sang. Je n'ai jamais perdu mon sang froid mais pour cette fille je pourrais tout faire, et ça me fait peur. Je croise Eric qui me glisse un « Tu leur à fait quoi ? » Auquel je répond plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu :  
-Ils survivront, malheureusement j'ai rien fait qui puisse les tuer...  
Puis je monte au chevet de Tris, celle ci est toujours inconsciente. Mais comment vais-je pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je redoute son réveil, est ce qu'elle s'en rappellera ? J'espère que non.

3 jours plus tard

On a transféré Tris à Marlene. Il a principalement des Altruistes qu'on a sauvés ici. Elle sera en sécurité si jamais je ne suis pas là à son réveil. Ce que je n'espère pas. Je veux me trouver ici quand elle reprendra connaissance. C'est à moi de lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Alors qu'elle est en haut, Christina entre dans la maison comme tout les jours depuis que Tris est ici.  
-Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée ? Demande-t-elle  
J'hoche la tête négativement puis elle s'assit à la table en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.  
-Pourquoi je n'étais pas là ce soir là ! Pourquoi personne n'étais là pour la protéger ? S'exclama-t-elle  
-Tu la connais mieux que moi et on est d'accord sur une chose c'est que Tris n'écoutera jamais personne. Elle joue selon ses règles. Alors tu crois réellement qu'elle aurait acceptée que quelqu'un la surveille en permanence ?  
Un mince sourire s'étire sur les lèvres de Christina elle allait répondre quand on entend un bruits sourd de chute à l'étage  
-C'est quoi ça ? Demande-t-elle  
-Elle a du se réveiller, je vais la voir tu pourra repasser plus tard quand je lui aurait expliqué la situation.  
Elle hoche la tête en signe de compréhension et pars. Pendant ce temps je monte les marches, ouvre la porte et vois Tris par terre. Elle me regarde surprise et apparemment heureuse de me voir.  
-Tris dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras pour la remettre dans son lit, il faut que tu te repose c'est traumatisant ce que tu as vécu.  
-Quatre, elle essaye de parler puis me demande, Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
Alors elle ne se rappelle pas encore. Sa me gène d'avoir à lui apprendre tout sa mais j'ai eu le temps de me préparer à quand je lui raconterais tout.  
-Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Je lui demande  
-Si je me rappelle d'être rentrée à la base, j'ai vu quelque chose et puis... La mémoire lui reviens au fur et à mesure, oh mon dieu !

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et même si je m'était préparé à toute les réactions possibles, celle ci comprise, ça me fait mal de la voir comme ça...  
-Qui... Qui m'a retrouvée ?  
Pendant un moment j'ai pensé qu'elle allait me demander qui lui avait fait ça, mais pour l'instant heureusement je n'ai pas à répondre à cette question  
-Eric, il a entendu quelque chose dehors, quand il est allé voir, il t'a vu, tu était déjà inconsciente puis il m'a appelé tout de suite. Je suis venu presque aussitôt.  
-Sa fait combien de temps que je dors ?  
-Sa fait 3 jours, je t'ai emmenée à Marlene, plus approprié pour les soins de ce genre  
-De ce genre ?  
C'est la que ça se complique alors je lâche la nouvelle avec le plus de tact possible

-Tris, tu ne peux pas te rappeler de ça, tu était inconsciente… mais ils n'ont pas fait que te battre...

Ses yeux se remplir une nouvelle fois quand elle compris à quoi je faisait allusion, je la prend dans mes bras et la berce. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant. Je me sens impuissant. La fille que j'aime à été agressée et violée parce que je n'était pas là pour la protégée ! Doucement je sens qu'elle sombre dans le sommeil. Je reste là à l'observer dormir. Elle est tellement belle. Je jure que plus personne ne lui fera du mal.  
Après quelques heures je me lève et appelle Uriah. Je lui dit qu'elle s'est réveillée, qu'elle sait ce qui s'est passé et qui lui faut du calme. C'est pourquoi je lui dit que demain je prend ma journée je ne veux pas qu'on m'appelle pour quoi que ce soit. Je lui dit que je veux passer ma journée avec Tris rien qu'avec elle. Il comprend et raccroche.  
Je sombre moi même dans le sommeil.

Je suis réveillé par les rayons d'un soleil matinal. Les restes de mon rêves encore en tête. Tris était là nous étions chez nous. Une vrai maison rien qu'à nous, 2 bambins courraient dans le jardin juste à côté. Ce rêve était d'une simplicité merveilleuse. Je n'aspirait qu'à ça une vie tranquille et bien rangée au côté de celle que j'aime. Oui je l'aime je m'en suis rendu compte quand je suis parti pour la base Madison. Je garde en tête l'image que j'ai eu en prenant le train.

Elle m'avait dit qu'elle allait m'attendre et m'avait embrassé. Depuis ce baiser je l'avais dans la tête jour après jour le manque me creusait. Alors quand Uriah était venu me chercher et que j'avais imaginé le pire, j'ai même imaginé une vie sans elle. Je n'y était pas parvenu. Ses rires, sourires me manqueraient trop.

Je passe alors dans la cuisine et je fais le petit déjeuner. J'entends des pas dans l'escalier.

-Hey ! J'ai préparé le petit dèj' j'ai pensé que ça te ferais du bien je dis  
-Merci c'est gentil, elle s'assoit et je m'installe en face d'elle  
-Écoute si tu as besoin d'en parler...  
-Non Quatre... Je veux dire je commence tout juste à l'accepter, et je ne suis pas du tout capable d'en parler ni même d'y penser sans que j'ai envie de tout faire exploser dans cette pièce alors...  
Cette envie de faire tout exploser je la connais, trop bien même alors je réponds  
-Je comprend, n'hésite pas quand tu sera prête...  
-Merci j'y penserais...

Puis nous déjeunons en silence, nous n'avons pas besoin de parler tous les deux pour se comprendre ça c'est magique. Puis elle commence :

-Au fait, je me suis toujours demandé, comment tu t'appelle vraiment ?  
Je m'y attendais à cette question je suis même surpris qu'elle ne la pose que maintenant.  
-On m'a appelé Quatre pendant mon initiation Audacieux...  
-Tu était un transfert ?  
Allez c'est partit, il faut qu'elle sache la vérité.  
-Oui... Je viens d'ici, de chez les Altruistes, mais j'ai du partir... par nécessité  
-Nécessité ?  
-Tous les articles des Érudits sur les altruistes n'était pas tous faux... Je suis Tobias... Tobias Eaton.

Elle comprend d'un coup, elle me regarde et tous mes doutes s'envole, elle ne me regarde pas avec pitié. Elle me regarde avec fierté et me dit :  
-Tobias... heu...Quatre... Mon père m'avait parlé de toi, vu qu'il était proche de ton père...  
Je préfère tellement qu'elle m'appelle Tobias  
-Appelle moi Tobias, ça fait du bien d'entendre mon prénom à nouveau mais que lorsqu'on est tout les deux je ne tien pas à ce que ça se sache, pas pour l'instant en tout cas...  
-Oui pas de soucis...  
Je pense alors à notre journée rien que tout les deux et je me rend compte que je ne lui ai toujours pas dit qu'on la passait ensemble.

-Au faite j'ai pris ma journée, j'ai demandé à ne pas être dérangé pour pouvoir être avec toi. Tu voudrais faire un truc particulier ?  
-Que dirais tu de ne rien faire justement ? On passe nos journées à courir, se battre, se cacher et avoir peur pour nous ou pour les autres. Je voudrais juste passer une journée complètement banale et normale avec toi.

Sa réponse ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir, nous nous installons donc sur le canapé entourés d'une couverture. Après un moment de silence je décide de me lancer, je m'approche, remet une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et l'embrasse. J'ai eu peur qu'elle ne se retire ou qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi après ce qu'elle à vécu, ce qui serais une réaction normale mais non au lieu de ça, pour mon plus grand bonheur, elle répond au baiser.

-Sa faisait longtemps que j'attendais ça  
-Moi aussi, nous nous sourions et elle passe ses jambes sur les miennes.  
-Je... Je voulais savoir … Où on en est nous deux... Je veux dire y a un mois tu m'a dis tout ça et je... Je veux pas me faire de faux espoirs sur une relation qui n'existerais jamais...  
Elle parle vite, comme si elle avait peur et était honteuse de me demander ça.

-Je tiens énormément à toi Tris, tu es merveilleuse, courageuse, magnifique...  
Elle rougis sous les compliments. Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle ! Puis elle me stoppe :  
-Mais... Y a forcément un « mais » dans ce que tu va me dire...  
Mais je prend les devants, je voudrais tellement qu'elle arrête de se dévaloriser ainsi.  
-Y a pas de mais... Y a que j'aimerais énormément qu'on ai une réelle relation... De couple, je ne l'ai même jamais dis à qui que ce soit, mais... Je t'aime Tris, et tu es la femme de ma vie...  
Sa y est, c'est lancé. J'y avait longtemps pensé quand elle dormais. Je n'avais jamais pu lui dire ce que je ressentais vraiment. Alors aujourd'hui je veux profiter de cette journée pour lui le dire et lui le prouver autant de fois que je peux.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Tobias...

Mon cœur s'enflamme, je lui souri et l'embrasse. La journée se déroule comme ça. Je veux apprendre à la connaître ses goûts, ses passions, qu'est ce qu'elle voudrais faire quand la guerre sera fini.

C'est ainsi que j'apprend qu'elle aussi vient des Altruistes. On aurais pu se croiser et pourquoi pas passer notre vie ensemble en gris aidant les autres si il n'y avait pas eu la guerre et si je n'avais pas changé de faction.

Plus tard, je vois que la lune commence à se lever. Je vois bien qu'elle commence à être anxieuse, je me doute bien qu'il est trop tôt pour accepter qu'on dorme ensemble. Je préfère prendre les devant et la rassurer :  
-Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, je te fais visiter la base demain. Je dors sur le canapé cette nuit si tu veux, je suis pas loin comme ça.  
Elle me souri, m'embrase et monte se coucher. Je m'installe moi aussi dans le canapé et m'endors rapidement.

Depuis la guerre le moindre bruits me réveille alors quand j'entends Tris crier à l'étage je n'en attend pas plus et je cours jusqu'à sa chambre.

Elle bouge et se débat mais est toujours endormis, en proie à des cauchemars. Il suffit que je touche son poignet pour qu'elle se réveille en sursaut, tous les sens en alerte. Dès qu'elle me reconnaît elle se glisse dans mes bras. Je la réconforte comme je peux. Je sens qu'elle se rendors petit à petit. Je la pose délicatement sur le lit, et quand je fais demi tour pour aller me recoucher je l'entend murmurer :  
-Tobias...Tu peux... Rester ? S'il te plais ?  
Je ne peux vraiment pas résister à cette petite voix qui la rend si vulnérable. Elle bouge et me fais une place dans le lit. Je la laisse venir contre moi, je caresse ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que je tombe moi aussi dans le sommeil.


	8. Chapitre 7

POV Tris

Je me réveille doucement et sens un souffle chaud sur ma nuque. Je me retourne et vois Tobias. Quand il dors il ressemble à un ange. Il sent sûrement mon regard sur lui parce qu'il se met à me parler en gardant les yeux fermé :  
-C'est pas bien de regarder les gens dormir  
-J'y peux rien t'es tellement beau...  
Je me traite de tous les noms dès que les mots ont passés sur mes lèvres. Il ne répond rien mais il ressert sa prise sur ma taille me rapprochant de lui. Il ouvre alors les yeux et m'embrasse doucement avant de dire:  
-C'est toi qui est magnifique...  
Je rougis et me cache dans son cou. On reste comme ça longtemps puis je me rend compte que le jour de repos est finit et qu'il faut y aller. Tobias à l'air de s'en rendre compte aussi mais ne bouge pas il se contente de rabattre la couverture sur nous et de murmurer :  
-On peut pas rester ici et faire les morts...  
Je rigole, c'est tellement rare de le voir comme il est vraiment. Sans carapace, il est juste lui même. Quand on est tous les deux il pose son masque de chef de la rébellion dur et froid pour être le copain attentionné, charmant et romantique. Avec la guerre on oublierais presque qu'il n'a que 20 ans.  
On se décide enfin à se lever. Il m'aide un peu, j'ai encore mal partout. Je le vois se tendre lorsque je me change. Il à l'air énervé et impuissant face à ce qu'il s'est passé, mais on l'a tous été moi la première. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir cette agression. Il examine rapidement mes blessures, les bleus commencent à changer de couleurs.  
-Sa te fait encore beaucoup mal ? Me demande-t-il  
-Sa va c'est supportable. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi  
Il ne répond rien et sors préparer le petit déjeuner. Je le rejoins quelques minutes plus tard.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée.

Sa y est on sors de la maison. Le quartier altruistes est calme, c'est vrai qu'il faut faire croire que plus personne ne vit ici. On passe dans les allées en se cachant dans l'ombre des maisons par simples précautions. On passe devant une dizaines de rangés de maison avant de s'arrêter. On entre dans la plus grande bâtisse de la faction. Avant c'était le bâtiments abritait le siège du conseil Altruistes. Quatre entreprit de m'expliquer.  
-On a installé les membres de la résistance ici. Les Altruistes qui restent vivent dans les maison le jour et ne sorte pas. Ils nous aident la nuit. Pour tous ce qui est de la restauration, le nettoyage et les soins. Le jour on reste prudent personne ne sors des bâtiments.  
Nous entrons dans la battisse. Il y a une grande salle contenant des tables où discutent les rebelles. Des lits d'appoints se trouvent également un peu plus loin et Tobias m'explique que ces lits sont pour les blessés. On avance mais on est vite stoppés par Christina qui me saute dessus dès qu'elle me voit :  
-Tris ! J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi ! Sa va ?  
-Oui Christina t'inquiète pas ça va mieux maintenant !  
Lorsqu'elle est rassurée elle prend congé prétextant du travail. Une fois la visite terminée Tobias et moi nous nous asseyons à une table. Le moment où il va me dire qu'il doit me laisser là arrive trop vite à mon goût mais là encore il me surprend :  
-Tris, vient avec moi à Hayden... Je veux plus être séparé de toi plus longtemps... Je...Viens chez moi...  
Il avait dit d'une voix suppliante, mais honnêtement il n'en avait pas besoin, je le suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait.  
-J'imaginais pas aller ailleurs Quatre, ma place est auprès de toi  
Il m'attire alors dans ses bras.  
-Nous devons partir maintenant alors. Hayden est en plein centre ville et la nuit c'est trop gardé. On doit bouger maintenant mais pour sa faut se changer en une faction moins...Compromettante.  
J'acquiesce et nous allons dans le vestiaire, c'est une petite pièce qui est jointe à la plus grande. Nous nous changeons en Sincère. Tobias prend un pantalon noir et une veste blanche ainsi qu'une casquette noir. Moi je prend un jeans noir, et un pull blanc ainsi nos tatouage sont camouflés.

Quand nous sortons dans la rue je sens le stresse et l'excitation me gagner. Le danger me stimule, cette sensation m'avait manqué.  
Nous passons devant le siège des Érudits puis devant le siège des Sincères. On prend un air décontractés essayant de parler de choses futiles. Apparemment ça marche, on attirent pas l'attention sur nous. On entre ensuite dans le parc. Tobias se dirige vers une statue au fond du jardin, elle est bien cachée entre deux haies. Il pousse la statue vers la droite et un escalier apparaît. Je dois le regarder bizarrement puisqu'il me répond :  
-Je te raconterais comment on a trouvé ce lieu mais... Plus tard.  
On descend l'escalier et il me fait passer par plusieurs couloirs étroits. C'est un vrai labyrinthe !  
On arrive alors à une porte sur laquelle il y a écrit « QUATRE » il m'ouvre la porte et j'entre alors dans son appartement.

-C'est petit, fonctionnel mais assez confortable par les temps qui court, m'explique Tobias il souri et continue, sur la gauche il y a une porte qui mène à la salle de bain, l'autre porte à droite c'est la chambre. En face la cuisine et le salon. Je ne garde rien concernant les plans des attaques ici. Si les Érudits parviennent à trouver cet endroit, il est logique qu'ils retourneront mon appartement et je leur ai un peu... compliqué les choses si ça arrive.  
Il affichait un sourire content. Il était fière de ce qu'il avait réussit à faire contre le gouvernement. Et je ne peux que l'être de lui. Même si son rôle est l'un des plus dangereux. S'il l'attrape se sera la fin. Je suis sorti de mes pensés par Quatre qui me demande si ça va.  
-Oui ne t'inquiète pas j'étais dans mes pensés !  
-Bien. Viens j'ai quelque chose à te montrer ! Me dit-il  
On sors de son appartement et on prend encore des couloirs sinueux. Après quelques minutes on s'arrête devant une double porte. On entre, dans la pièce se trouve une grande table avec 8 chaises autour. Tobias m'explique :  
-C'est ici qu'on se rassemble pour élaborer les stratégies, parler des missions et de l'organisation.  
-Qui sont ils d'ailleurs ? Je veux dire, ceux qui sont avec toi, les « dirigeants » ?  
-Officiellement c'est moi qui suis à la tête mais quand le réseau de la résistance c'est agrandi j'ai commencé à déléguer au plus proches personnes on est 8 à décidés. Il y a les chefs des bases :  
Eric pour Lynn,  
une ancienne Altruiste, Aymee pour la base Marlene  
une ancienne Fraternelle, Flore pour la base Josh  
quelqu'un que tu dois connaître, Max, un ex-leader audacieux nous a rejoins et il dirige Madison  
Moi je dirige Hayden  
Après j'ai intégré un sans faction, Edward, un ex sincère Matt et deux Audacieux Tina et Zeke.

-Attend, Uriah m'a dit que Zeke avait rejoins les Erudits ?  
-Et bien oui et non... Il est en mission pour nous. On est pas beaucoup à le savoir. Tout les dirigeants, Uriah et toi maintenant.  
-Et pour Max, tu lui fait vraiment confiance ?  
-Oui la encore je suis le seul à connaître ses motivation tout comme pour Eric  
Je hoche la tête, je sais que je n'obtiendrais rien de Tobias à ce sujet là donc autant arrêter d'en parler.  
-Ce soir il y a une réunion importante sur la mission dont je parlais  
-Celle que vous organiser depuis plus d'un mois ?  
-Oui, je t'en parlerais après la réunion pour être sur du programme de la mission.  
J'acquiesce, Tobias à besoin de travailler sur la mission avant la réunion alors il me raccompagne à son appartement avant de retourner à son bureau.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

J'entends la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir et voit Quatre passer l'entrée. Je suis rassurée, en ce moment j'ai tendance à sursauter au moindres bruits quand je suis seule. J'ai profité de la fin d'après midi pour nous faire un dîner en amoureux. D'ailleurs il à l'air surpris de l'initiative.  
-Je ne te savait pas si fleur bleue mon cœur  
C'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle comme ça. Sa me plais ! C'est mignon.  
-Comme quoi on ne se connaît peut être pas si bien que sa ! Répliquais-je  
-Oui tu as raison  
Il essaye de gagner du temps. « Tu croit vraiment que j'ai oublié que tu devait me parler de la mission ce soir ! » lui dis-je exaspérée  
-Pour être honnête j'avais espéré que tu avais oublié oui ! Viens assis toi je vais t'expliquer tout ça. On s'assoit dans le canapé et il commence :  
-On prévoit d'enfin déclarer la vrai guerre. On veut commencer à reprendre des bâtiments qui nous revienne de droit.  
-Comme lesquelles ?  
-On veut commencer par le siège Audacieux, plus de la moitié des Résistants sont audacieux et ils nous faut une base d'entraînement plus grande pour tout le monde !  
-Je comprend et ensuite, si on y arrive ?  
-En faite la guerre se passe en une seule nuit, on créer deux groupes : un qui attaque le siège audacieux et l'autre qui attaque le centre ville.  
Je le regarde étonnée. Ce plan est simple et je doute qu'il fonctionne.  
-Mais, c'est trop simple, tu crois vraiment que c'est possible ?  
Il semble agacé que je ne crois pas en lui.  
-Bien sur je sais que c'est simple de la manière dont je te l'explique mais si on la travailler si longtemps tu ne crois pas que c'est pour une bonne raison !  
-Alors dis moi, comment compte tu t'y prendre ?

-Tris cette mission on la prépare depuis beaucoup plus longtemps qu'un mois ! On divise la Résistance en deux. Un qui va donc au repaire Audacieux et l'autre en centre ville. Pour les Audacieux, la moitié attendent les ordres à Lynn, une partie reste dans le train et sautent sur le toit du siège. A ce jour, la force Audacieuse rattachée au Érudits à été infiltrée par nos hommes. Plus de la moitié de ces troupes sont en faites les nôtres ! Quand au centre ville on compte séparée nos forces et les faire attendre à Hayden et à Madison. On va pouvoir faire remonter les troupes peu à peu dans la nuit. On envahi le centre à commençant par les Érudits, ensuite une petite troupe va expliquer et convaincre les Sincères de se joindre à nous.  
-Et qui te dit qu'ils écouteront ?  
-C'est pour ça que tout les ex-Sincères seront chargés de cette tâche. Christina en fait partie.  
-Et Uriah, Will, moi ont est où ?

-Will vient en ville à Madison, Uriah reste à Lynn et se chargera de diriger le groupe avec Eric.  
-Et toi et moi ?  
Il paraît ennuyé mais répond quand même.  
-Je n'étais pas pour que tu y participe mais Eric et Max ont plaidés en ta faveur. Tu sera dans le groupe d'Uriah. Vous serez chargé de reprendre le siège Audacieux. Quand à moi je vais au siège des Érudits.  
Je le regarde en souriant mais lui demande quand même :  
-Eric et Max, vraiment ?  
-Oui il semble que tu es plus d'amis que tu ne le pense Tris.  
Il a un sourire triste. Je sais qu'il ne veux pas que je combatte. Il s'inquiète pour moi mais je dois participer. J'en ai besoin. Alors je lui explique :

-Comprend moi, j'ai autant besoin que toi de prendre ma revanche et voir le gouvernement tomber. Cette guerre a pris tous ceux qui m'était cher, ils ont pris mes parents Quatre ! Et mon frère est à leurs bottes. Tu peux pas savoir combien je me déteste pour le haïr à ce point !  
Je laisse une larme couler et Tobias me prend dans ses bras.  
-Je ne pensait pas que ça te touchais à ce point. Mais promet moi de faire attention !

-Je te le promet,

Puis je me met à penser au dîner qui refroidissait sur la table. On mange alors parlant de tout sauf de la guerre.

Un peu plus tard j'apprends par Quatre que l'attaque aura lieu dans 3 jours. Demain je dois retourner à Lynn. Retourner sur le lieu où j'ai été agressée me paraît impossible. Tous mes souvenirs me reviennent. Même si je suis censé ne pas me rappeler de la partie la plus dure de l'attaque, mon viol, quand je dors, dans mes cauchemars, ça à l'air tellement réelle que je me demande si cela c'est passé comme ça où si c'est mon imagination. Les sensations dans mes rêves sont tellement réelles. Les seuls moments où j'arrive à dormir un peu mieux sont les moments où je suis avec Quatre. Je ne suis pas prête à sauter le pas avec lui, pas après ce qui s'est passé mais il arrive à me calmer, ce que seule ma mère arrivait à faire avant. Alors quand je m'endors à ces côtés chaque nuits, j'arrive à oublier pendant quelques heures que nos vies ne sont que des champs de ruines.

Sur ces pensés je m'endors dans les bras de Quatre quelques minutes plus tard.


	9. Chapitre 8

Trois jours plus tard à la base Lynn

POV Tris

Mon retour à Lynn a été plus facile que je ne le pensait, d'une part parce que l'agression n'avait pas été ébruitée et puis je suis constamment entourée par Uriah ! Il me protège comme un frère même si j'avoue que c'est assez étouffant ! J'ai besoin d'être seule, l'attaque a lieu ce soir et je ne me rend compte que maintenant que Quatre est en grand danger dans l'opération qu'ils ont monté puisqu'il va au siège érudit. Il a essayé de me rassurer mais rien ne fais, je ne sais toujours pas si je le reverrais et dans quel état !

Je décide de sortir et je retrouve dehors et m'assois face au rail du train, j'ai enfin réussit à me libérer d'Uriah ! Je profite du silence quand j'entends des pas je me retourne en sursautant.  
-Hey t'inquiète c'est que moi ! Dit Eric  
Je ne sais pas exactement si sa doit me rassurer ou me faire encore plus peur. Mais après tout c'est lui qui m'a sauvée lors de mon agression je peux bien essayer de lui faire confiance...  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux Eric ? Demandais-je, bon ok je pense que je peux mieux faire au niveau amabilité ! Mais il n'a pas l'air de se soucier du ton employé puisqu'il s'assoit à côté de moi et continue :  
-Je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé  
-Pourquoi ? Je demande incrédule, pour une fois qu'il parle gentiment ce serais pour s'excuser ?  
Il attend un peu, cherchant ses mots puis commence :  
-Je suis désolé... pour tout, ma participation dans l'attaque des Altruistes, pour avoir été un salaud et... pour toi, l'agression, j'aurais voulu arriver plus vite...

Je dois avouer que je reste sans voix. Il se sent responsable de ça aussi !  
-Écoute, ok tu as été un vrai salaud pendant notre initiation, puis pour l'attaque mais tu t'es rattrapé en intégrant la Résistance ! Et puis pour mon agression tu n'a pas à te sentir responsable de quoi que ce soit ! Tu es venu c'est déjà le principale tu m'a sorti de là, qui sais ce qu'il aurait pu faire après ? Je préfère être encore en vie même si pour cela je suis passé par tout ça !  
Il ne répond rien et regarde au loin la ville.  
-Est tu stressée pour ce soir ? Me demande-t-il  
-Pas pour moi, pour Quatre oui, il risque beaucoup plus gros que moi là bas.  
-Je sais, je voulais même prendre sa place au début, et il aurait été affecté ailleurs mais il n'a pas voulu.  
-Pourquoi ? Je demande  
-Quatre à fait énormément de chose pour moi depuis que je suis ici, il m'a aidé pour mon intégration, en ayant confiance en moi et j'ai essayé de l'aider du mieux que je peux mais pour la missions il a refuser, il a dit qu'il ne parviendrais pas à se concentrer si tu étais dans son groupe d'attaque alors il m'a ordonné de garder un œil sur toi ce soir.  
Je hoche la tête, alors comme ça je déconcentre Tobias, j'ai beau me dire qu'il veut juste me protéger ça me fait mal. C'est comme si il m'écartait de sa vie. Il me voit comme une petite chose qui n'arrive pas à se défendre toute seule ! Puis je me concentre, Eric me regarde bizarrement sûrement parce que je lutte contre les larmes alors je décide de changer de sujet pour une question qui reste dans ma tête depuis longtemps :  
-Pourquoi Quatre t'a fais confiance au début ? Sa doit être grave pour qu'il ne veuille pas me le dire...  
Il y a un silence puis Eric commence :  
-Je suis parti des Érudits à cause de ce qu'ils ont fait...  
-Aux altruistes ?  
-Non, ce qu'ils ont fait à la fille que j'aime...  
-Attend, tu veux dire que tu es parti pour une fille ?  
-Toute la vie ne tourne-t-elle pas autour de l'amour d'une fille ? Oui mais c'était pas n'importe quelle fille. Elle s'appelait Agathe, elle venait de la faction Altruiste et elle a choisit les érudits... Elle était comme toi, courageuse, intelligente, gentille... Mais elle était divergente également. Quand Jeannine l'à découvert elle l'à enfermée pour faire des tests sur elle, mais elle n'y a pas survécu... Je l'aimais tellement... on s'était rencontrés après l'attaque des Altruistes et elle m'a convaincu que tout ça n'avait aucun sens et qu'il fallait partir, se cacher, mais il l'on découvert 2 jours avant notre fuite. J'ai essayé de la faire sortir de là mais sans y parvenir...

J'avoue qu'à la fin une larme sortit et coula sur ma joue. Je l'enlève d'un coup de main mais je ne sais pas quoi dire pour le consoler. Je n'ai jamais été vraiment douée pour ça alors je dit ce que tout le monde aurait sûrement sortit à ce moment :  
-Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi...  
-Ouais bon assez parler de ça ! Il se redressa et retrouva le visage froid et dur qu'il avait toujours d'habitude. Puis il continua « On se retrouve à 21h à la base soit pas en retard. » puis partit.

Après son départ je reste assise en silence. Je réfléchis à ce qu'il m'a avoué. Eric pouvait être touchant quand il voulait. Jamais je ne me serais doutée qu'il puisse avoir des sentiments comme ça envers quelqu'un. Mais après c'est un homme lui aussi et derrière cette carapace qu'il s'est forgé il a lui aussi des sentiments. Au fond on se ressemble peut être plus que je ne le pensait.

Il est maintenant 20h et je vois un groupe sortir et prendre le train, il y attendrons 21h pour sauter sur le toit et passer par le filet, ce même filet qui m'a accueilli lors de mon initiation audacieuse. Je rejoins alors les autres à la base, je n'ai aucune nouvelles de Tobias et même si je sais que c'est normal ça m'inquiète. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour ce soir. J'aperçois Eric et Uriah un peu plus loin ils expliquaient encore une fois le plan d'action, je me rapproche je suppose que me répéter le plan peut me rassurer pour la soirée.

-Bon à 21h on entre par les entrepôts Audacieux où sont réceptionnés les marchandises. En même temps l'équipe du train saute sur le toit et entre par le filet. On a activé un brouilleur, il sera opérationnel pendant 1 heure. Il désactivera donc toute les caméras, les GPS mais aussi nos moyens de communications à nous. On aura plus aucun repère technologique. Pendant ce temps là, il faut qu'on arrive à la fosse, là on se séparera, Uriah, toi et ton groupe vous irez vers la salle de contrôle, éliminez tous ceux que vous trouvez gênant, mais faites un minimum de victimes. Nous pendant ce temps on ira au bureau on retiendra les dirigeants audacieux et leur armée. Il ne faut pas qu'il bouge du secteur audacieux. Il faut qu'il soit couper de la ville entière. Ils ne doivent pas aller intervenir en ville. Comme sa Jeannine est coupée de sa force militaire et alors ils tomberont tous.

Je comprend mieux maintenant, en quelque sorte on sert de diversion pour éviter qu'ils partent au secours de Jeannine quand les groupes d'Hayden et de Madison iront arrêter tous ça. Malgré ce plan, je me sens mal, ma place était au près de Tobias, pas ici à faire diversion !  
La réunion se finit puis tous nous nous préparons à ce qui pourrait se passer ce soir.

21h

Après être tous entrés dans l'entrepôt (nous sommes une trentaines d'hommes), nous courrons jusqu'au centre névralgique des Audacieux, la Fosse. Nous ne croisons personne dans les couloirs ce qui est normal vu l'heure ils sont sûrement en train de manger mais ce qui n'empêche que tous ce calme me rend nerveuse. Arrivés à la fosse on reste tapis dans l'ombre d'une parois, Uriah et 5 autres hommes se séparent du groupe et pénètrent dans le couloir menant à la salle informatique.

On examine la fosse. Un vingtaine d'hommes sont présents, on peut les avoir, nous sommes à nombre égale et peut être même plus entraînés qu'eux. J'ai une telle envie de frapper que je me tourne vers Eric, les yeux brillant. Il a compris, il acquiesce. Il m'autorise ainsi à démarrer les hostilités. Tandis que les autres reste dans l'ombre, je sors l'arme chargée braquée sur les hommes dans la salle. Il ne me remarque pas tout de suite.

-Alors les bâtards, qui est ce qui va mourir en premier ce soir ? Je ne reconnais même pas ma propre voix et encore moins mon langage. J'ai accumulée tellement de rage, et elle revenait petit à petit à mesure que je me rapprochais du danger. Tout remontait à la surface l'inquiétude, la peur, la mort, mon agression. Tout.

Les hommes rigolèrent puis se séparant tous formant un cercle autour de moi. Ils avaient plutôt l'air amusés. C'est vrai que j'avais plutôt l'air d'une petite fille, mais c'est ce qui me donne ma force, mes ennemis ne me prendre pas au sérieux en tout cas pas au début...  
Un homme se détacha du groupe et se décida à frapper en premier, j'esquive et le frappe au tibia. Il retombe en hurlant de douleur. Touché ! Les hommes sont vraiment des bébés !  
Un deuxième s'en suivit puis un troisième. Puis quand les prochains se rendirent compte qu'il était plus prudent de m'attaquer en groupe, deux d'entre eux avaient réussit à m'attraper, les souvenirs de mon attaque étaient encore plus vifs. Puis en rigolant un des hommes dit :  
-Vraiment tu pensais vraiment que tu pouvais nous avoir seule ?  
Les hommes rigolèrent puis déchantèrent quand une voix derrière eux répondit  
-Qui vous dit qu'elle est seule...

C'est Eric, il tire dans les deux hommes qui me tenaient. Je retrouve alors mon équilibre puis nous attaquons le reste du groupe. Mes gestes étaient devenus des réflexes. Je ne réfléchissait plus, mon corps parlait pour moi. Esquiver, frapper, tirer. Voilà l'exercice du soir. Nos hommes étaient postés à toute les sorties, de sorte que personne ne pouvaient ni entrer ni sortir de la fosse. Quand nous en avons fini avec les gars de la fosse nous faisons le décompte. Sur les 20 hommes présents la moitié sont morts, les autres sont inconscients bâillonnés, attachés et cachés dans un coin sombre de la fosse. Ensuite nous continuons notre ascension, personne ne passe à l'attaque pour l'instant on doit juste veiller à ce que personne ne sorte de leurs chambres et ne donne l'alerte.

Cela fait une heure qu'on est là, et tout se passe étrangement comme prévue. Jusqu'à ce qu' Uriah vienne vers nous en courant.  
-J'ai laissé les gars dans la salle, en ville tout se passe comme prévue mais ici ça va se gâter !  
-Pourquoi qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je demande  
-Un groupe a trouvés les hommes dans la fosse. Ils foncent vers nous...

On a à peine le temps de se préparer que quelques minutes plus tard des bruits nous viennent d'en bas, on se cache. Rapidement on voit une trentaine d'hommes au bout du couloir. Ils foncent sur nous.

Tout se passe tellement vite, on courent, tirent, frappent dans tous les sens. Une vive douleur me prend au bras. J'ai été touchée, Eric me regarde, il comprend qu'on ne va pas tenir longtemps. On regroupe tout le monde et on court dans l'autre sens du côté de la cafétéria mais on est stoppés par la voix de Will qui retentis dans toute la ville par des haut parleurs.  
-Le gouvernement est tombé ! Toute personne qui ne se rend pas immédiatement à la Résistance sera arrêtées...  
Il continue mais je n'entend plus rien, tout le monde aborde un immense sourire mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est Tobias qui aurait du faire l'annonce, ou quelqu'un de plus important. Si Tobias n'était pas au micro il a du se passer quelque chose de grave. Je regarde Eric, il a le même air sérieux que moi. J'ai besoin de savoir alors je lui demande :  
-Eric, j'ai besoin de savoir comment il va, je peux vous laisser pour aller en ville ?  
Son visage est grave et le temps qu'il réfléchisse je suis déjà partie, je peux le sentir il s'est passer quelque chose de grave...

Je cours jusqu'au train et me jette dedans. Mon bras me lance toujours mais ce n'est pas ma préoccupation pour l'instant. Je vois au loin le quartier Altruistes, les gens sont dehors, dansant, rigolant, criant ! Quelque chose que l'on aurait jamais vu auparavant ! Je sors du train quand je vois le siège Erudit. Je vois Will et Christina dehors, quand ils me voient, ils me prennent à part.  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe Christina ? Je demande  
-C'est Quatre...


	10. Chapitre 9

Je suis allongée dans une sorte d'hôpital improvisé, une infirmière est venue soignée mon bras et m'a conseillée de me reposer. Je ne tiens pourtant pas en place, mon petit ami est dans un sorte de bloc opératoire entre la vie et la mort.

Pendant l'attaque il y a plus de problèmes que prévue, un groupe armée défendait le gouvernement, et Tobias est tombé sur eux. Il a tenu jusqu'à la fin de la bataille, mais il a reçu une balle dans l'abdomen au moment où il allait parler au micro. Will étant à côté Tobias lui a dit de prendre le relais pour diffuser le message dans toute la ville. Après cela il est tombé inconscient.  
Christina entre et s'assoit à côté de moi. Elle me prend la main et après quelques minutes, elle me pose enfin la question.  
-Comment ça va toi ?  
Une larme coule sur ma joue. Mais je réponds :  
-Mal. On a tenu tout le temps de la rébellion et le soir où tout se règle enfin, au moment ou on peut enfin construire notre avenir, nos rêves... il est entre la vie et la mort et je ne sais pas ce qui peux le ramener.

Elle essuie ma joue et me dit :  
-Les médecins ont finit l'opération, ils ne savent pas quand il va se réveiller...  
-Ils l'ont emmenés où ? Je la coupe, j'ai besoin de le voir.  
-Ils l'amènent ici ils pensent qu'être dans la même pièce que toi peut le stimuler et le faire se réveiller...  
-Mais ils n'en savent rien...  
-Tris... C'est difficile de savoir quand mais il va se réveiller ne t'inquiète pas...

6 mois plus tard.

Je sors de chez moi et comme tout les jours avant d'aller travailler je passe à l'hôpital voir Tobias. Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé.  
Ma nouvelle vie s'est construite autour de lui. Après l'attaque on a commencé à reconstruire la ville, on a passé un accord avec les sans factions. Nous ne voulions plus de guerre et eux ne voulais plus de système de factions. Le résultat est assez surprenant. Tout le monde s'est accommodés de ce nouveaux style de vie, de nouvelle couleurs de tenue vois le jour. Du violet, du rose, du orange mélangés au noir, gris, bleu. La mode a bien changé.

Pour ce qui est du logement petit à petit les immeubles sont refais, pour l'instant j'habite un petit appartement entre l'hôpital et la police, mon lieu de travaille. Je suis agent de police. Mes voisins sont Christina et Will qui ont emménagés ensemble et Zeke et Uriah, on voit Meg et Eric de temps en temps ces deux là on commencés à sortir ensemble 1 mois après l'attaque et tout le monde à été surpris.

Je passe voir Tobias deux fois par jour maintenant, une fois avant le travail et une deuxième fois après mais il n'y a toujours pas d'amélioration.  
Ce matin c'est Zeke qui m'y accompagne. Uriah et lui sont également mes collègues de travail.  
J'entre dans la chambre, les garçons me laissent quelques minutes seule. Je lui parle toujours j'espère qu'il m'entend de là où il est.  
-Hey, c'est encore moi... J'espère que tu va te réveiller très vite, tes affaires sont déjà à côté des miennes dans notre appartement, ils attendent plus que toi ! Je n'attend plus que toi...

Sa main tressaute, parfois il a quelque réflexes comme ça mais rarement aussi virulent. Alors je prend sa main.  
-Tobias, tu m'entend ?  
C'est comme si il essayait de serrer ma main. Je me tourne et m'apprête à appeler un médecin quand j'entends un faible « Tris... » venant du lit.  
Je me tourne, des larmes coulants sur mes joues. Je le vois me regarder, les yeux bien ouverts. Je cours vers le lit et va dans ses bras. Il ressers un peu son étreinte et m'embrasse.  
Moi je ne peux que pleurer. Sa fait 6 mois que j'ai retenu mes larmes, les empêchant de couler.

Quelques minutes après Zeke, Uriah et les médecins entrent dans la chambre. On l'ausculte, il restera encore trois jours à l'hôpital et il pourra rentrer après.  
Je prend alors ma semaine, décidant de rester auprès de lui. On a tant à rattraper.  
Quand on se retrouve seul je m'assoit près de lui gardant sa main dans la mienne.  
-Alors comme ça je t'ai manqué... Dit il avec un demi sourire  
-Plus que tout ce que tu peux imaginer...  
On s'embrasse et on discute de tas de choses. De notre appartement, de son futur métier qu'il doit choisir après sa convalescences.

Mais après tout on a le temps de penser à tout ça...


	11. Epilogue

15 ans plus tard

-Alice, Natalie, Jeremy !  
On entends les enfants descendre dans un grand bruit.  
-Je te jure maman quoi qu'il s'est passé c'est pas moi ! Dit Jeremy  
Je rigole accompagnée de tous les invités présents dans le salon. Aujourd'hui nous fêtons les 10 ans d'Alice et Natalie nos jumelles, elles ont mes cheveux blonds mais ont les yeux de Tobias alors que Jeremy quand à lui vient d'avoir 14 ans, physiquement il ressemble énormément à Tobias, mais je crains que ses années à le faire garder par son parrain, Uriah, ne l'ai changé en véritable farceur et dragueur.

Mais nous sommes heureux, notre rêve s'est réalisé. Peu après la naissance de Jeremy nous avons déménagé dans une grande maison en centre ville. Tobias est devenu l'assistant du maire, puis quelque année plus tard, c'est lui qui a remporté les élections. Il a toujours voulu changés les choses de manière pacifique et je peux dire qu'il a réussit notre ville va de mieux en mieux et s'est même ouverte sur le monde.

Nous avons ce qu'on a toujours voulu, une grande maison, des enfants en bonne santé et même un chien, Jango ! Ce rêve nous nous sommes battus pour l'avoir et quelques fois il arrive que je pense à cet année où il a changé ma vie et encore plus à ce jour où j'ai failli le perdre pour de bon...


	12. note de l'auteur

Voila c'est la fin de cette histoire!

J'espère que vous avez appréciés la lire autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire.

Je reviens très très vite avec une nouvelle histoire sur Divergente !

J'ai d'ailleurs déjà une petite idée d'histoire mais je voulais savoir si elle vous plairait:

est ce que cela vous intéresserais une histoire mêlant loup garous et Divergent ?

Voila vous pouvez réagir dans les review et me donner vos avis :) encore merci beaucoup pour tout vos encouragements !


End file.
